


Submission

by TheArtsyNerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, F/M, Free Verse, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-Sexual Submission, Poetry, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtsyNerd/pseuds/TheArtsyNerd
Kudos: 1





	Submission

anger flares inside me like volcanic magma 

I want to scream at him

i want him to hit me so i can hit back

mock his words and spit in his face

fear flows though me, white and hot like lightning 

i cower my head in shame 

submission has been in me since i was born

a sticking feeling of fear when I misbehave, knowing what's to happen next wont be pleasant 

typed words in online chats made me feel good only when being taken advantage of

ny tiny hands roaming my body for the pleasure of strangers 

it makes me sick

pain isnt the right word for what I felt when that normal was taken from me 

lightning hot fear pricked though me as anger creeped up

how dare they judge me when they didnt even brother to help

the shame sets in quickly when the disappointment flows from their faces

they would never be able to see a whore as their own

they've always wanted submission from me, never gave me boundaries 

they took what ever I had wanted for myself away from me

those men took away what little innocences I had left and replaced it with submission

they strung it out from me using sweet words, lies and my lust from something never explained to me

I live in fear my submission will take away my life from me

that I will be unable to fight when it matters

this submission stays with me but I want it gone


End file.
